snubfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Stargate
Stargate (Film) Blending into Egyptian myth and legend, and the covering up of an alien race that once came to this planet that took its inhabitants for slaves, not by means of ships, but the use of teleportation, and the use of the Stargate. The method of traveling to the ends of the universe, instantly, a quantum leap, from one space to another, as simply walking from one room into another, this is the purpose of the Stargate. Now, in the present day, and for eons past, the Stargate has been hidden, forgotten, and buried, as time has progressed and histories have come and gone throughout the ages; the Stargate has once more been unearthed. In the hands of the military, this portal, this unique tool, this mysterious device shall once more regenerate and transport those to wondrous and new worlds, those who now share its secret. Led by Col. Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neil, he, his team and Dr. Daniel Jackson, scientist and Egyptologist, have crossed the boundaries of time and space. These modern-day pilgrims have naively stumbled across the Kingdom of the ancient god Ra. An intelligent, cunning and malevolent aging creature that for centuries has used the bodies of his people, his slaves, his humans, to regenerate himself over and over to receive eternal life. And so in the conflict between Man and the deadly demigod Ra begins, the Stargate is where it began, and with the Stargate it shall end. Written by Cinema_FanIMDB entry tt0111282 Fighters *No Space capable fighters. Does feature the Udajeet - an open cockpit variant of the Death Glider Stargate SG1 General Hammond summons Colonel Jack O'Neill out of retirement to embark on a secret rescue mission. O'Neill confesses that he disobeyed orders to destroy the Stargate on Planet Abydos, and that scientist Daniel Jackson may still be alive. Arriving on Abydos with his team, O'Neill meets up once again with the scientist, who has discovered a giant elaborate cartouche in hieroglyphics. All signs point to the fact that this is a map of many Stargates that exist throughout the galaxy - a development that makes the dream of the SG-1 team to travel throughout the universe in time a reality. Written by Sean FitzgibbonsIMDB entry tt0118480 Fighters *Death Glider **Needle Threader *X-301 *F-302 (Includes info on X-302 prototype) Stargate Atlantis With the Ancients' city of Atlantis discovered in the Pegasus Galaxy by Stargate Command, Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Major Sheppard lead a scientific expedition to the ancient abandoned city. Once there, the team not only find themselves unable to contact Earth, but their explorations unexpectedly reawaken the Ancients' deadly enemies, The Wraith, who hunger for this new prey. Now with the help of newfound local allies like Teyla Emmagan, the Atlantis Team sets about to uncover their new home's secrets even as their war of survival against the Wraith begins. Written by Kenneth Chisholm (kchishol@rogers.com) IMDB entry tt0374455 Fighters *Wraith Dart Stargate Universe An attack on a secret off-world base by a rebel organization has stranded the remaining survivors on an Ancient ship "Destiny", a large unmanned ship launched millions of years ago. At the far end of the universe, Colonel Everett Young and Dr. Nicolas Rush now lead the new "Destiny" crew on a journey to discovering new worlds as well as encountering new alien creatures, in hope of finding a way back home. Morals are tested and tensions rise when Colonel Young's leadership is questioned all while Dr. Rush sacrifices the safety of the crew to pursue his own scientific ambitions. Along the way, they make new enemies and clash with old familiar ones, as they uncover the mystery behind Destiny's true purpose. Written by Dioxholster IMDB entry tt1286039 Fighters *Nakai fighter References Category:Sagas Category:Needs Picture